Mr. Game
Note: this page talks about this character in Super Smash Bros. Devastation. Mr. Game & Watch brings his retro style! This character debuted in Ball, in 1980, so he's fought in the last level of the All-Star Mode as the last character! How to unlock *Win 130 VS Matches *Complete Arena mode with the 45 default characters. *Have him join you in the Story Mode. With the exception of the third way, you must defeat Mr. Game & Watch in Game & Watch with Flat Zone song in. Attributes Mr. Game & Watch is one of the weakest character in the game if not the weakest: his strengths are the above average walking, dash and jump speed and two strong and fast KO moves: Oil Panic and Judge. His flaws are notable: Mr. Game & Watch has 20 more frames of grab release (Zero Suit Samus, the character with the second longest frames of grab release has 10 more frames) and his move have a great lag. Mr. Game & Watch is also the lightest character in the game (tied with Paper Mario and Marshal), meaning that his survival time is among the lowest. *Weight: 2/10 *Speed: 7/10 *Jump: 7/10 *Throws: 8/10 Differences between Smash 4 Attributes *Grab release animation lasts 20 frames more. Ground Attacks *Side tilt and up tilt have longer start-up lag. *Dash attack goes further *Side Smash and Down Smash have better reach but have both more start-up lag. *Up Smash is stronger and is totally invincible. *Down tilt can KO better. Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial was reverted to his Melee style. *All of the other aerials are slower. *Back aerial is stronger, has better knockback and hits more times. *Down aerial is a complete meteor smash no matter where the hit connects. Grab and Throws *Forward, back and down throw are now all different while keeping their proprieties. *Forward throw now uses his pan. *Back throw now uses his bowl *Up throw now uses his trampoline Special moves *Chef has more utility: is stronger, faster and has better reach. *Fire leaves Mr. Game & Watch in helpless state due to don't having the parachute. *Judge's #1 inflicts more damage to Game & Watch *Judge's #7 drops a Game & Watch-styled apple. *Oil Panic has no damage limit. Special moves *Standard: Chef. Mr. Game & Watch cooks something with his pan. It inflicts 5% of damage. Customization: XXL Chef/Short-Order Chef. *Side: Judge. Mr. Game & Watch swings his hammer showing a number. The number indicates the damage and the effects. It can inflict 2%, 4%, 6%, 8%, 12%, 14%, 9% or 32%. The #7 also gives a fruit and the #8 freezes the opponents. Customization: Extreme Judge/Chain Judge. *Up: Fire. Mr. Game & Watch is launched by some firemen. It doesn't inflict damage but is fast and covers a good up distance. Customization: Heavy Trampoline/Safe Trampoline. *Down: Oil Panic. Mr. Game & Watch points a bucket in front of him. He can absorb up to 3 projectile and, by releasing, it inflicts 1.5x the total damage. Customization: Efficient Panic/Panic Overload. *Final Smash: Octopus. Mr. Game & Watch transforms into a giant octopus for 17 seconds. Each attack in this form inflicts 15% of damage. Technical facts *Air dodge: Melee *Wavedash: yes *Traction: low *Taunt: rings his bell *Entrance: comes out from a Game & Watch *Weight value: 65 Palette swap *Black (default) *Red (Red Team) *Yellow *Blue (Blue Team) *Teal *Cyan *Green (Green Team) *White Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mr. Game & Watch